I Now Declare You
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: It's the big day for Wolf and Fox and they really get the most prestigious of wedding guests, but one of the guest holds a bit more of a stake in the new family than anyone thought. Continuation of Aparoids and Affections. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf was irritated. Well, maybe irritated wasn't the most accurate word. He was actually a bundle of nerves wrapped in a jittery coating. Why would Wolf O'Donnell, ex-criminal and leader of one of the most feared gangs in the Lylat System be so nervous?

...because today was his wedding day.

He fiddled with his bow tie once more, trying to steady his hands enough to tie the darned thing. It was a futile effort as his hands were shaking like leaves. He huffed out an irritated sigh and threw the tie on the ground. He then plopped into the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands.

That was how his bast man, Panther Carroso, found him. The feline sauntered in in his deep violet tuxedo that served as a complement to Wolf's jet black one. Panther hadn't bothered with his tie because as usual, the top buttons were left unbuttoned and his cest fur standing proudly from underneath. Wolf began to wonder if it was his vanity or if he really didn't know how to tie a tie either.

"What's wrong, Boss? You look pretty upset for someone whose about to get married." he purred.

"I'm not upset!" he shouted, not really meaning to. "It's just, this is...this is big, y'know?"

"Oh, I know. Remember, you were best man at my wedding." Panther chuckled.

"Were you nervous?"

"Are you kidding? I went from worrying about whether or not she'd wise up and decide to cancel the whole thing to worrying about what the hell she saw in me in the first place. Truth be told, I did have a few glasses of 'liquid encouragement' beforehand. Just enough to calm my nerves."

"Yeah...I'd do that, but the way I'm feeling now, I feel like I'd never stop drinking." Wolf joked.

"But, I don't understand the reason for your nervousness. You two are different from Krystal and I. You two practically grew up together, fought with and beside each other, heck you've even adopted a kid together! If he were going to turn tail and run, he'd have done it by now."

Wolf had to admit, there was sound logic in that reasoning. He and Fox knew each other for so long, sure part of that time was spent hating each other, but once they made up, it was like getting back to basics. He then thought about Maddox, the little albino tiger cub Fox had found on his last mission. He wasn't too sure about it at first (read: dead-set against it) but he grew to love the little thing like he'd never imagined he would. They were only parents for almost a year now, but they had taken to it like a duck to water. Maddox wasn't a fussy child and only really cried when he needed something, he often slept through the night with no problems, which was both a shock and relief to the new parents. The process to offically adopt him was a long and arduous path, with their jobs and Maddox's origins, it didn't look good for a while. However, when you're two of the galaxy's greatest heroes and the whole galaxy essentially 'owes you one', you tend to get by with a lot. The day Maddox was declared theirs legally, there was a huge party hosted at Wolf and Fox's house.

Wolf suddenly felt silly, how could he doubt someone who had been through so much with him? They'd almost literally seen it all. This wouldn't be a problem! It's just a wedding, they were already inseparable, this'll just make it legal.

Wolf stood and hugged his best man. "Thanks, bro."

"Not a problem."

"Think you can help me with one more thing? Could you tie my tie for me?"

Panther just looked at the tie, then down at his own chest, then raised an eyebrow at Wolf.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"So you can't either, huh?"

"Of course not!" he laughed. "I didn't even wear one to MY wedding. Don't you think you should have learned sometime BEFORE the day of your wedding?"

"I kept putting it off." he laughed. "Meh, I'll just follow your lead and forget the damned thing."

"A wise decision."

With that, the two headed to the main area to get into their places.

* * *

Fox had already gotten into his white tuxedo and was busy helping a squirming Maddox into his tiny tux. He was suddenly joined by two lovely ladies and a handsome young man. Krystal was wearing a form-fitting cream Maid of Honor dress that hugged and highlighted every curve of her body. Lucy was wearing a pale pink Chinese styled dress that nearly touched the floor and was decorated with pink petals. Leonard had his contacts on and his hair slicked back and was wearing a ruby-red tux with golden accents that brought out the color of his fur. They all looked on in wonder as Fox playfully dressed his adopted son.

When Fox first brought Maddox to their attention and told of where he came from, the team were stunned. They never knew he'd even wanted kids in the first place, and they never thought he'd take in the genetic experiment of an evil scientist in order to get one. But Fox has always been full of surprises. They saw how taken with Maddox he was and how Wolf became the same way. They saw no real reason to object once they saw the boy, he was adorable. His fur was so fuzzy and pure white other than his stripes that greatly contrasted the rest of him. When his eyes finally opened, they found that his eyes were a deep shade of blue, so deep that they were sure they wouldn't change as he got older. They were wrong, however as now his eyes are a sometimes a sea green and other times they're almost silver. Lucy and Krystal have both commented on the fact that he'd be a little heartbreaker once he got older.

Fox had finally finished and turned to see that he had an audience.

"Hey," he said, picking up the nearly one year old and holding him against his chest. "Today's the big day, I guess."

"It sure is," Krystal said. "Your family will finally and legally be whole."

"The McCloud-O'Donnells...jeez, you guys sure have a mouthful for a last name." Lucy chuckled. Everyone agreed.

Leonard just watched Fox intently, looking as if he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Fox caught his staring and took a guess at what it was.

"Would you like to hold him?" Fox gently asked.

"Uh..well, I.." Leonard stammered. He hadn't thought he'd been so obvious.

Ever since Fox and Wolf introduced Maddox to Leonard, he'd never held the child. He always made up some excuse or politely declined. The truth was, he was terrified of holding a baby. He didn't want to do it wrong and cause some sort of damage. Being an only child, he hadn't had much experience with babies. That didn't stop him from desperately wanting to hold the child though.

Before he could properly respond to the question, Fox was already placing Maddox in his arms. Now that Maddox was almost one, he could better support his head on his own, so you could hold him like you would a toddler and he'd be fine. Once Maddox was in Leonard's arms, he looked up into the leopard's eyes and laid down against his chest.

Fox watched as Leonard's face ran through the emotions of fear, panic, confusion and finally happiness.

"He likes you," Fox explained. "He won't be that still for everyone. Which is good considering your part in the wedding."

Leonard just nodded and continued to enjoy the moment. He was only 20, but he knew that he wanted kids when he got older. Definitely.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Peppy walked in in his dress uniform and announced that it was about time to begin. Peppy then took Maddox from Leonard and everyone walked out to get into their places.

* * *

The building where the wedding was being held was almost filled to the brim with familiar faces and well-wishers coming to see the 'Wedding of the Century', as it was being referred in all of the media. The couple had originally wanted to just go to a courthouse and just be done with it, but this would be their first family event with Maddox, so they decided to go big.

Wolf looked out into the crowd and saw Bill, Fox's best friend from the Academy. He also saw Falco with his girlfriend, Katt sitting near the front. Beltino, General Pepper, and various other people from the Cornerian Army were in attendance. Everyone who'd played a role in Fox's life was there. Wolf didn't really have anyone but Panther. Leon was still in jail and he wouldn't invite the ruffians he used to lead at Sargasso for anything. He briefly wished his father was here to see this, but he thought that Fox must be thinking the same thing about his parents.

Just before he had time to get nervous all over again, the music began and the ceremony was underway.

Lucy made her way down the aisle holding a bouquet of brilliantly colored flowers, followed by the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, or Krystal and Panther. Once they made it to their place, everyone turned to look at the entryway once more.

Leonard held Maddox in one arm and a black satin pillow in the other. He carefully paced himself so he smoothly made his way down the aisle. Everyone 'awwed' at the youngest member of Star Fox carrying the youngest member of the family. This was Lucy's idea. Fox and Wolf wanted to have Maddox involved, but knew he was too young to really do anything by himself, this solved that problem.

When the arrived at their place beside Wolf, he ruffled Maddox's hair and stood straight once more. The crowd turned as well as the music changed and the doors opened once more.

General Peppy Hare was marching down the aisle next to a very dapper Fox McCloud who in addition to his white tux was now wearing a long white cape that flowed behind him as they made their way to the end.

Wolf was stunned. He'd never seen Fox look so in command, so sure, so regal in his life. He couldn't take his eyes off of the fox that was steadily approaching. He was falling in love all over again. _'Only you could make me this sappy, pup.'_ he thought, smirking to himself.

Fox looked at his future husband and looked at him. He spared a glance to everyone that was around him, all of the friends and family that had come to witness this, to be a part of it. Fox's heart was full of gratitude. He looked at the wedding party and saw Leonard enjoying every second of holding Maddox, and the girls on the verge of tears. He finally made it to the end of the runway and stood before a giant screen.

Before the wedding, Peppy had announced that a very high-profile person would be performing the ceremony, but he wouldn't give away who it was, no matter how much Fox asked or Wolf threatened. To be face to face with a giant screen was a bit of a shock, but Fox trusted the old hare.

The screen suddenly flickered to life and the symbol of the Cornerian Royal Family appeared upon the screen. It was then replaced by a very regal looking white tiger wearing the most ornate tuxedo Fox had ever seen. Everyone in the arena gasped in shock. The Emperor of Corneria was officiating the wedding.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Corneria. It was brought to my attention that a couple of men were planning on pledging their love to each other. I as well as all of the other planets of the Lylat system owe these two men a great debt, and it is an honor and a privilege to officiate this union." he spoke.

Fox and Wolf turned to Peppy who just winked and adjusted his bifocals.

"Now," the Emperor continued. "Who gives Fox McCloud away to be wed?"

"I do, your Majesty." Peppy said and bowed. He was then dismissed to his seat by his wife and the ceremony continued.

"Now gentlemen, let's continue..." he was interrupted by a shrill crying from the end. Maddox was upset about something and was no longer being still. Fox excused himself and went to get the child from a flustered Leonard. He returned to his place, bouncing the child in one arm to calm him down.

"And who is this?" the Emperor asked.

"This is our son, your Majesty. We adopted him almost a year ago, just after his birth."

"...I see." The Emperor faltered but continued the ceremony. "Now, gentlemen. Do you promise to love each other through times of joy and of sorrow? Will you accept each other for your strengths and weaknesses? Will you remain faithful to only each other until death separates you? If so, respond by saying 'I do.'"

"I do," Wolf stated looking Fox directly in the eyes.

"I do," Fox responded. He then turned to take the rose of his lapel out of Maddox's mouth.

"Is there anyone amongst you that sees a reason why these two should not be wed."

The crowd remained silent.

"Well then, by the power vested in me as ruler of Corneria, the fourth planet of the Lylat system, I now pronounce you to be husbands, you may now kiss."

And kiss they did.

The crowd erupted in applause for the newlyweds. They made their way back down the aisle and hopped into their car. Once Maddox was in his seat, they took off towards their home where the reception was to be held.

They arrived and told DEVIN to begin the preparations for the reception. He acquiesced but responded that they had a message from the Emperor of Corneria. He then played the message.

"Gentlemen, allow me to personally extend my congratulations to you both on your wedding day. However, that is not the purpose of this call. I have some suspicions about your son that I'd like to address with you. If you could meet me at Falconridge Palace tomorrow afternoon, I will fully brief you on the situation. I hope I'm not intruding on any honeymoon plans. Good evening." and with that, the message ended.

"Suspicions? What could he mean? We haven't tried to hide anything about where he came from so he knows about he was created, right?" Fox asked.

"I don't know, but we'll worry about that tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight. Y'know we never did plan a honeymoon."

"Oh I'm sure we can come up with something. Krystal's always begging to babysit anyway." he chuckled.

"Come on, let's get out of these monkey suits, the guests will be here soon."

"That's why we have to stay in them, Wolf."

"What?! Aw, I can't even be comfortable in my own house?"

"You can...just not until everyone leaves." he chuckled at his husband's pouting. _'Husband...wow. I've come a long way. Husband and dad at thirty. Never thought it'd end up this way, but I wouldn't trade it for the world._

* * *

The next day, Fox woke up and started the day as normal.

"DEVIN, is Maddox still asleep?"

"Affirmative, sir. Shall I wake the young Master?"

"No, I'll begin to make breakfast while I have the time. Organize an outfit for him for today, casual. And can you make sure we have aspirin? I have a feeling my husband will need it once he wakes up."

"Right away, sir."

Fox then made his way to the kitchen and began making breakfast. His thoughts were consumed by whatever the Emperor wanted to speak with them about.

_'He's a busy man. He wouldn't request a meeting on such short notice if it weren't important...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by DEVIN alerting him that Maddox was now awake and so was his hungover husband.

"Great, now I've got TWO babies to take care of," he joked.

He then raced up the stairs and got them both ready for the day.

The arrived at Falconridge Palace and made it through security. They were told to sit in the parlor and wait for his Majesty to arrive. After a few moments, he arrived with his entourage in tow.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Sorry to intrude on any plans you may have had, but this was of the utmost importance."

"You said it concerned Maddox, there's no where else we'd be." Fox stated, wishing he'd just get on with it.

"Of course. Now, if you don't mind, one of my nurses here need to take a DNA sample from young Maddox and analyze it. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes for the results. Is that alright?"

"What kind of DNA sample?" Wolf asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Nothing invasive. My associate here will just swab his mouth with a cotton swab. I can assure you it's very relevant to my hunch."

Fox and Wolf looked at each other then hesitantly agreed. Maddox was swabbed and given a sucker before anyone really registered what happened. While his associate went to analyze the DNA, the Emperor began to explain.

"You see, I have suspicions that Maddox is biologically my son."

"What?!" Wolf exploded.

"Hear me out, Mr. McCloud-O'Donnell. The scientist you defeated, Kirthmore, he was a part of my personal medical staff for many years. When he'd diagnosed my wife as infertile, he used his expertise in genetics try to give us an heir. There were several attempts but they all ended in failure. With each failure, he slipped further and further into madness and my wife further and further into depression. My wife could no longer stand getting her hopes up only to have them dashed, so she ordered that his research be discontinued. He felt he was on the verge of greatness and refused to stop. He began to experiment on other things and created odd creatures. I had him released from his position and banished him from Lylat. I believe that he took our genetic material in the hopes that he could use that against us in his quest for revenge and power."

"It makes sense." Fox added. "He said he was going to raise him to be the perfect weapon. He gave him all sorts of abilities that he would use against you."

"But why make him a baby? Why not make him as an adult so that he can be better trained and used sooner."

"He figured I'd never attack someone that was genetically my son, the heir that I've wanted for so long." The Emperor added.

"So what will it mean if all of this is true?" Fox asked.

"As someone who has wanted to be a parent for a very long time, I wouldn't dream of taking him away from you two. I can tell how much you love him already and he loves you. I only ask that he spend some time here as well and get a taste of life as a royal. When he grows to be an adult, he wil make his decision, but I would love to have it there as an option."

"So what does that mean for us?" Wolf asked becoming angry.

"Wolf..." Fox tried to assuage his husband's growing anger.

"Please understand, I don't want to take anything or anyone away from your family. If anything, I'd like to open your hearts to the idea of becoming a part of the Royal Family of Corneria. Just think of it, you're already hailed as heroes of the galaxy and celebrities world wide. It really wouldn't be much different. You'd just be given titles on top of it."

"Titles?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I propose that we train you as well as Maddox in the customs and ways of the Royal Family. Should something happen to me before he reaches maturity, you two would take over as rulers until he does."

"Y-You want us to be the kings of CORNERIA?!" Wolf shouted.

"Calm down, Wolf. This is all speculation as of right now."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Fox, do you hear what he's asking? How can you be so calm? There's a chance we could be rulers of this planet! All of that pressure and responsibility just thrown upon us at the drop of a hat!"

"It's not something that I'm completely unfamiliar with." Fox said with a sad smile. "Granted, it wasn't on this scale, but let's just take it as it comes. We'll wait for the results and decide what happens next."

As if on cue, the young parrot nurse came in. All three men stood, while Maddox played with a toy his fathers brought for him. She gave a simple nod and with that, the Emperor dropped back into his seat.

"By the stars...I can't believe it." he whispered. "I have an heir. May I...May I hold him?"

Fox tearfully nodded. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so upset. There were so many reasons, really. He felt like he wasn't Maddox's father anymore, and he'd grown so attached to the boy in such a short time. He'd even had ideas of him leading Star Fox when he was older. He knew that life for Maddox would never be normal, not that he'd had a shot at that with them as fathers anyway, but being the prince of a planet, it's a bit different than your dads being war heroes. He watched as the Emperor picked up the little boy. They looked so much alike, he began to wonder why he even bothered with the DNA test. He was about to lose everything in one fell swoop.

Wolf placed his arms around his husband's shoulder. He was tearing up too, but he didn't want to break down in front of Fox. He needed to be as strong as he could, because he knew that Fox would do the same for him.

The Emperor stood and approached the watery eyed couple before him. "This little cub is very lucky," he said, beginning to choke up himself. "Not only will he have all of the opportunities and privileges in the world afforded to him, but he's got three fathers who love him and only want the best for him. I meant what I said, I'm not taking him from you, by any means. I just humbly ask that you let this old man have his one shot at being a parent."

Fox and Wolf looked at Maddox who was so blissfully unaware of the situation and back at his biological father. They looked at each other, they knew they could never part with Maddox willingly, but they couldn't deny this man the chance he'd gone through so much trouble to get to be a loving parent.

Wolf stuck out his hand and briskly shook the Emperor's in agreement. Fox followed suit and did the same. Things from here on out wouldn't be easy, but everyone was agreed. When it came to the little boy in question, it was worth it.


	2. Author's Note

This is an author's note to address the recent reviews I've been receiving for this story. I want to start off by thanking those of you who like the story and offered your support. I had and have no intention of stopping writing any of my stories. The homophobic child who hides behind anonimity is so little of a concern of mine, I hadn't really given him/her much thought. I knew what I was getting into when I wrote a story with this pairing. I'm not naive enough to assume that homophobia didn't exist on the internet. Hell, I deal with dumber people in real life on a daily basis, so I really don't have time for some petulant child who really has nothing better to do than to take time from his *obviously busy* schedule to not only read something he doesn't like, or write what I can only assume was his attempt at a scathing remark to, I don't know, hurt my feelings or whatever, or even take the time to argue with other strangers who he'll never meet and wouldn't know him if they saw him, making him feel as though he's invincible and can just say anything he wants. I mean, he can, don't get me wrong. I suppose the point of all of this is is to let everyone know that the story will continue and there will be more written. So please, come at me with your worst comments, your sickest slams, and your best burns, because no matter how witty or nasty you think you can be, I have the almighty power of the delete button, rendering your attempts futile. So please enjoy whatever sense of superiority you get from mocking strangers online. Enjoy your little comments and your quips. This is the closest thing to an argument you'll get from me, because I'll too busy living my life, thankful for the fact that you're not in it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa! The car's here!" six year old Maddox called from his bedroom, aware of the fact that DEVIN has probably already notified his fathers of that fact. He hurried into his uniform and raced downstairs.

Once he reached ground level, he slid into the kitchen in search of his parents. He was kind of hoping they'd wake him up today and wish him a happy birthday, but he knew how busy they were. He cheerfully thanked DEVIN who wished the young boy a happy 6th birthday and rushed out to the waiting limousine. The car was taking him to his other dad's house so that he could get his private tutoring. He hoped his 'Papa' and 'Dad' would be there to give him his martial arts training. Not that he didn't love Uncle Panther and Uncle Leonard, he just wanted to show his fathers how strong he's gotten. Ever since he could remember, everyone worried about him. He was small for his age and quite a pacifist. His fathers were afraid of where that could lead, so they began to train his body while his Aunt Krystal helped train his mind.

He hopped in the limo and greeted the day's chauffeur, who also wished him a happy birthday, and they made their way for Falconridge.

Once they arrived, his 'Daddy' was there waiting with open arms. He hugged his third father and beamed with joy as he wished him a happy birthday. They made their way inside and began their day, which consisted of lessons on different subjects; math, science, English, geography, calligraphy, diction, and ceremonial studies. These were all important lessons for the future King of the planet of Corneria.

Math and science were taught by Uncle Leonard. They were currently working on algebraic equations and graphing. Maddox was well above his age group when it came to his studies, it was perhaps a side effect from his psychic abilities. He was sitting working on some equations when Uncle Leonard suddenly told him to look out of the window.

He did as he was told and he saw two familiar aircraft shooting through the sky. They began to duck and weave around each other, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake. When they'd finally finished, the smoke had written the words "Happy Birthday Madz" in the sky.

"Wow..." he gasped as he read the message. The aircraft then made final descent in the yard of the castle that Madox was currently in. Leonard had called for a break from the lesson, but he was almost too late, as Maddox was almost already out of the door. He just chuckled and muttered," I just can't compete."

Maddox ran to the garden area and saw two men disembarking from their aircraft, one a red fox with a blond mohawk leading to a long ponytail, the other a grey wolf with an eyepatch that glowed a deep violet. They began to coolly walk over but were almost immediately tackled by their son who was ecstatic to see them.

"Papa! Dad!" he yelled as they hit the ground.

"Hey there, squirt." Wolf said ruffling his son's shaggy hair. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy birthday, Madz. How's my prince doing?"

"I'm fine. Daddy and I were hanging out and then Uncle Leonard and I began our lessons. I missed you guys this morning." he admitted.

"Well, there was a bad guy we had to stop, but because he was so weak we took him out with no problem," Wolf boasted.

"Of course! I have the three most powerful Dads in the world!" he boasted back.

"You betcha, pup." Wolf chuckled.

"Well, you ready for your party?" Fox asked.

"Party?! Yes! ….but wait, I have to finish my lesson for today."

Fox was proud that his son had such a strong sense of responsibility at such a young age. If anyone had told him that he'd be getting out of school early when he was that age, he'd be halfway out the door.

"It's all right," Leonard said, approaching the trio on the ground. "Calling it quits early won't hurt." In the six years since joining Star Fox, Leonard had learned to relax and not be so rigid. The clean-cut young man with glasses and slicked back hair was now the twenty-six year old with contacts and the perfect bed-head. It was quite the transformation.

"Heya, Leo. How's it hanging?" Wolf greeted his teammate.

"Can't complain. Your son is probably going to wind up being my teacher at this rate," he chuckled.

"My little genius," Fox said, cuddling up to his son's face. Unlike most kids his age who would have protested to such a show of affection, Maddox readily returned it. "Well, let's head out."

"Can I ride in the Arwing? Pleeeeeease?" Maddox begged.

Fox and Wolf looked at each other. They supposed since they didn't have far to go and it WAS his birthday...

"Alright, cadet. Climb aboard." Fox saluted.

"YESSS!" he yelled and ran towards the aircraft. He said his goodbyes to Leonard and made sure he told his Daddy to make sure to come to the party, then climbed into his vulpine father's lap and watched at the hatch closed. He watched with fascination as Fox prepared for takeoff, he even let Maddox press a few of the button on the control panel.

With a mighty roar, the launch sequence initiated and they were off.

* * *

They landed back at home and put the Arwings in the hangar. When they entered the house, Maddox was bombarded with a loud cheer of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He looked around and his whole family was there. Grandpa and Grandma Hare, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Krystal and Uncle Panther, even Uncle Falco and Aunt Katt. DEVIN had just announced that his Daddy and Uncle Leonard were arriving and that Uncle Leonard's dads were also coming.

The fact that for a child's birthday party there was a distinct lack of children wasn't lost on anyone. All three of his parents wished he could have more friends his age, but because of who he was and the attention he and his family brought, they couldn't risk Maddox making friends with someone else's child and that child becoming a target for any terrorist or anything. Also, because of his powers and species, Maddox stands out immensely. It would be hard to gauge anyone's true intentions in befriending him. Maddox was still a very trusting child and his parents were determined to keep it that way. Thankfully, he seemed content with his family being his friends so far, but they know it must get lonely sometimes.

They settled in and everyone went straight for the gifts. Everyone had a running bet to see which one Maddox would like the best. Last year, Krystal won with her energy channeling bracelets that allowed him to control and refine the energy he shot from his hands. It caused quite a bit of damage to the training room and equipment, but Maddox was happy, so that was all that mattered.

Peppy and his wife started the gifts by giving him a full set of advanced trigonometry and calculus books. Hit little eyes grew in excitement. Maddox loved learning and Fox or Wolf would usually catch him with a book of some sort when he wasn't active.

Krystal had made him a staff similar to the one she had when Fox first found her. It brought back fond memories for the two foxes, and Maddox loved twirling it about.

Panther got him a picture of himself with a rose in his mouth as a gag gift, which caused everyone to erupt with laughter when Maddox's less-than-pleased face emerged instantly. He'd really gotten him a fancy set of wristbands that complemented his channeling bracelets. They indicated his mood by changing colors.

Leonard had designed a pair of sunglasses that had DEVIN installed and could not only give him status updates on everyone, but give health diagnostics and his precise location to all three of his parents at a moment's notice. Fox, Wolf, and Emperor Xavier were all pleased with that gift.

Lucy, Falco, and Katt all went in on his gift of a large sum of money into his already ludicrous bank account.

His parents had conspired with their gift as well, but for their gift everyone had to move to the hangar. Once everyone headed back out, Fox gave DEVIN the command to 'bring it out'.

What 'it' was, was a smaller version of an Arwing. It didn't go as high or as fast as a real Arwing, but would allow him to get pretty high from the ground. Of course, DEVIN was installed and all the safety features were checked and double checked. His wasn't blue and white like his Papa's or black and red like his Dad's. His was white and black like his fur with the Star Fox symbol emblazoned within the black area.

The other guests watched as Maddox almost blew a gasket running over to his gift, they all knew that his fathers had won this year.

Fox, Wolf, and Xavier walked over and explained how to start it up and the controls. After a few minute of explanations, he was hovering inside the hangar. Fox opened the doors and Maddox shot off into the sky.

They all watched as he had the best childhood out of anyone present.


	4. Chapter 4

_Roughly 6 years later..._

The day had started just as any other had. Maddox sleepily made his way down the stairs, roughly rubbing his eyes. During the day, he was a vibrant and energetic 12 year-old, but first thing in the morning, he moved as quickly as molasses.

"Mornin' Sleepy Stripes," his vulpine father called over his mug of coffee. "Ready for your day with K.D. today?" he asked, using the affectionate nickname Maddox gave his royal father. It stood for King Dad.

"Yeah, I guess," he yawned.

"Everything all right, bud?" Fox asked, not sensing the normal excitement from the idea of visiting his royal father.

"Daddy...am I a freak?" he plainly asked.

"What? Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

Maddox just sighed and got up from the kitchen table. "Never mind. It's not important." He then slowly shuffled back out of the kitchen. Fox was about to give chase, but figured one of his other fathers knew something about this. Once he was out of earshot, Fox commanded that DEVIN reach Wolf and Xavier and bring them on the monitor.

Wolf was doing a minor tune-up on his Wolfen with Leonard in the garage, while Xavier had to excuse himself from a meeting with a few members of Parliament. They both appeared on the screen and Fox told them about what had taken place.

"I haven't heard anyone call him that..." Wolf responded scratching his ear. "has he made any new friends...or enemies?"

"When he's here, he never leaves the palace. The only people he's in contact with are members of the staff and should I find out that he heard it from them, unemployment will be the least of their problems."

"Well he is twelve now, he's getting to that age where self-esteem isn't always at its finest." Wolf supplied. They all nodded in agreement, remembering their awkward teen years.

"I think we should keep a look out for anything and everything. The teen years can be quite unpredictable and given he's our son...I think it's best to expect anything."

They all agreed and ended the video chat. Fox then headed upstairs and knocked on his son's door. "Maddox? Buddy? Can we talk?"

Silence. "Helloooo! Maddox?"

More silence. "All right, young man. I'm coming in. Now just what is..." Fox paused then sighed heavily. His son's skylight was open. He wasn't in there.

_'This is so unlike him..."_

"DEVIN! Locate and track Maddox." he yelled.

"Unable to comply." the house's AI responded

"What?!"

"According to my scans, Master Maddox isn't emitting a response beacon."

"But that only happens if...CONTACT WOLF AND XAVIER NOW!"

Wolf agitatedly appeared on the screen. "What is it, Fox? I'm a little busy right..."

"DEVIN can't find Maddox! He can't pick up his signature."

"What? That thing must be broken...You just saw him a few minutes ago right? Right?!" Wolf said panicking.

"I did, but... he came upstairs and I didn't hear anything else and..."

"Sirs. The signal has just reappeared, but it's weak. He's currently on the edge of the property."

That was all the two needed to hear before they rushed out to the spot they to which they were directed. Leonard followed suit but was unaware of what exactly was going on. As soon as the arrived, he figured it out though. By the time he'd gotten to the scene, Fox was clutching Maddox's limp body in his arms, covered in his son's blood, with Wolf yelling for the paramedics to get there sooner than now.

Maddox had several gaping wounds in his torso and had lost a lot of blood, if the amount around him was anything to go by.

_'This doesn't make any sense,'_ Leonard thought. _"DEVIN would have alerted us if there was an intruder on the premises or even if Maddox was under attack...unless...'_


	5. Chapter 5

_I opened my eyes and the second I did, I had to shut them because of the bright white light I was currently surrounded by. Once they'd gotten adjusted, I look around. I was...in a bed. Not my bed. Must be a hospital bed...crap!_

_It didn't work. Why didn't it work? All I wanted was for everything to stop. All of the voices...the loneliness...everything. I try to wipe my face but the pull of the IV in my arm tells me that that's not a great idea. So I just lie there, wondering what the next step will be..._

_I don't have long to wonder as my parents walk into my hospital room, being ushered in by a doctor. They didn't notice I was awake yet, because no one really looked at me. _

"_You're sure these were self-inflicted wounds?" Daddy asked. "I mean, he's never been the type to...I've rarely seen him upset."_

"_Yeah, the little guy even cheers us up when we're angry or whatever. I can't tell you how many times he's played mediator between the two of us." Dad chuckled, wiping just under his cyber eye. _

"_Well, I can't say for certain why he felt the need to do this, but the angle of the stab wounds and their location point to them being self inflicted wounds. You got him here just in time, though. It's actually quite astonishing...he heals at such a magnificent rate. His wounds are already beginning to scar and you brought him in 15 hours ago!"_

_Suddenly I heard the doctor's voice, but this time his mouth wasn't moving. 'Astonishing, it's a shame that a kid with so much would want to take the coward's way out...' _

_The coward's way, huh? That sounds about right. Tears began to roll down my face and before I could stop it, a whimper escaped from my lips. That got everyone's attention and they rushed over immediately. _

_K.D. was over in a flash. He was wearing plain clothes, so I almost didn't recognize him. "Maddox, my boy. Are you all right? Oh I was so...we were so frightened."_

"_I-I..." I stuttered out, but couldn't get any further. _

"_Look, son. We need you to tell us what's going on. Please. We can help you!"_

"_No...you can't. It's...not something...I can't...I just wanted to stop the voices. I wanted to stop being so different, so...weird."_

"_Maddox, where is this coming from? You've never said anything before. How long have you felt this way?" Dad asked. He was getting louder and louder, meaning he was getting angrier. _

"_I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but...I can't..."_

"_Stop saying you can't and talk to us!" he barked. _

"_Wolf, cool it. Now!" Daddy warned. _

"_Don't tell me to cool it! Our son almost killed himself. Our happy, healthy little boy just tried to take himself out of this world, away from us. What could possibly justify this, Maddox?! We've always made ourselves available to talk, let you know that we'd be there for you, so what is it that you couldn't talk to us about it?!"_

"_I can hear you guys! I can always hear you..." I shouted back without meaning to. Everything was going so wrong so quickly. "I hear how hard it is to balance your work with me, how you have to do so much to accomadate for my freakish powers, how tired and frustrated you get when do something wrong."_

"_What do you mean? We've never said..." suddenly it clicked for Daddy. "Maddox, how long have you been able to read minds?" He was always one step ahead of everyone else and the looks the other two gave him said about as much. _

"_About six months now..." a softly replied. "At first, I thought I was just missing the part where your mouth was moving, but then it became more and more frequent. Before I knew it, I could hear everyone around me, whether I wanted to or not."_

"_So why not tell us?" K.D. chimed in. "we could have found some way to..."_

"_No, you already have to do so much because of me. I just thought that if I weren't here anymore...you could...K.D., you wouldn't be so distracted with me and you could rule with no problems. Dad and Daddy could go off a protect everyone like they used to, like I know they want to. I wouldn't be the 'spoiled little nuisance' or the 'lucky little brat' anymore."_

"_You wouldn't be anything, kid. You'd be dead. Do you really think that's what we would want? Because if you do, we've obviously failed as fathers." Dad said running a hand over his face._

"_We don't do anything because we have to, Madz. We do it because we love you so much. You're the most important thing to us. I can't believe you doubted that." Daddy said as he kissed my forehead. "So you can read minds and you can do lots of other things other people can't. You have a very powerful and famous family and people are going to be jealous of those things. They'll say and do anything to make you feel bad about who you are to make themselves feel better. Don't let them. You are Prince Maddox James McCloud-O'Donnell, heir to the planet of Corneria and the StarFox Team. Most importantly, you're our son. We need you here if only for that reason. You're not a freak, you're unique, just like everyone else is. You're not a brat, you're the most level headed, mature and kind kid I know."_

"_Maddox, you're approaching an age where you'll be dealing with a lot of changes. Your body will change and evidently, more powers may emerge. We need you to be open with us and talk to us about anything and everything. Can you do that for us?" K.D. asked._

_I just nodded unable to find my voice. My three dads then hugged me as tight as they could. I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I just hope I can be everything they want me to be..._


End file.
